


Sunday mornings in a perfect world

by Lilly_White



Category: Compilation of FFVII
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_White/pseuds/Lilly_White
Summary: Sephiroth always wakes up before Genesis. Genesis doesn't like to be disturbed, but Sephiroth can't resist.





	

The clear light of morning shone in through the blinds. Too much light had never bothered Sephiroth's sleep, so his lack of black-out curtains had incurred a peculiar morning ritual – Genesis groaning at around six a.m, turning over to grab the eye mask from the bedside table, and shoving it on without so much as a morning kiss to the man whose bed he was crashing.

Sephiroth had painstakingly come to terms with the fact that Genesis did not wake up for anything or anybody when they were allowed a lie-in. The redhead was too fond of his beauty sleep and Sephiroth found it somewhat adorable at first, how Genesis would wrap a leg around the duvet and drift back into his dreams. Genesis being quiet and dead to the world was such a rare sight. Genesis being _quiet_. It had slightly freaked Sephiroth out the first time they’d woken up together in his flat. He’d found it too hard to resist the urge to prod and annoy him just to illicit the usual snappy reaction and make sure the man wasn’t actually dead or something.

Now… he couldn’t deny that other urges had burgeoned, even though he knew he’d still catch holy hell if he disturbed Genesis _nicely_. Sephiroth leaned up on one elbow once Genesis had settled and was breathing deeply again. He smiled faintly to himself as he took in the sight before him. Genesis was lying on his side with his back to him, one leg on top of the duvet as always, curling the fluffy fabric against his body. In this position his bare butt was offered up so innocently. It made Sephiroth bite his lip and curl his fingers against the sheets to look without touching. The plump white cheeks had bruises at the base from their earlier pain play, and long pink ridges here and there from when Sephiroth had whipped him. Sephiroth’s eyes climbed up the twin dips and the ridge of Genesis’s spine, travelling up his lover’s body and watching how it rose and fell with each breath. His chest felt heavy. Nothing compared to these soft mornings, waking up with no obligations except to lie next to the man he loved. A few years ago he still believed this was the kind of privilege that was reserved for other people.

He leaned forwards, overcome with this sickly sweet sensation, and placed a kiss on Genesis’s shoulder blade. Genesis made a tiny noise as he drifted back towards consciousness, but otherwise didn’t stir. Smiling, Sephiroth brushed away Genesis’s scruffy red hair to bare his neck, and pressed a hot open-mouthed kiss there.

‘Mmmmnn,’ Genesis groaned, his voice tinged with annoyance. Sephiroth’s trailed his lips down the redhead’s neck, feather light, and Genesis twitched his shoulders as though to shake him off.

‘Time is it,’ he grumbled.

Sephiroth nipped at his earlobe before whispering, ‘About half six.’

Genesis let out another indignant noise. ‘Why is it half six? No work today. Get off.’

Sephiroth smiled to himself as he watched his partner clutch the duvet tighter against himself, burrowing his head further into the pillows. He obediently didn’t touch him as Genesis relaxed again, mouth parting as his breaths came slow and deep.

He imagined Genesis holding onto his own body with the same clinginess that he showed his duvet. A lesser man might’ve been jealous. (Scratch that – Sephiroth was definitely jealous.) Sephiroth waited again, looking at how the shadows of the blinds curved over Genesis’s slender waist and striped the roundness of his butt cheeks. Unable to resist, he trailed a hand down Genesis’s side, down the dip of his waist. His fingers played over one plump butt cheek, feeling the softness of the skin and the firm muscle beneath. He spread his hand over it, squeezing gently, watching how the flesh yielded around his fingertips.

‘Mmnn,’ Genesis groaned again, softer this time. Sephiroth kept stroking and squeezing until the redhead twitched his hips, which was the closest he came to a ‘ _fuck off’_ this early in the morning.

‘Don’t you have anything better to do,’ he grumbled.

Sephiroth smiled. ‘No.’

He shifted so that he could kiss that beautiful backside, silver hair covering Genesis’s waist as he leaned over him. He pressed his lips into the creases of Genesis’s butt, then over each peach-fuzz dome, raining gentle kisses while his hands wandered down the backs of Genesis’s thighs. The redhead put up with it for about five minutes before giving a more earnest twitch.

‘Sephiroth,’ he warned.

‘I thought you were always encouraging me to kiss your ass,’ Sephiroth chided, and he spied a grin pulling up the corner of Genesis’s mouth. The redhead didn’t contradict him, so he continued his worship. When he trailed his tongue over those thigh creases, he heard Genesis’s breath hitch. He gently pulled both cheeks apart, kissing his way in, before licking a long wet stripe up the dark sensitive skin he’d bared.

‘Mmm.’ It sounded like Genesis was trying very hard to keep up a semblance of annoyance. Sephiroth’s tongue found the man’s entrance and circled around it, still gentle and patient. He licked and kissed until there was no longer a single tense muscle in Genesis’s body. Then, he replaced his tongue with his fingertips, circling around just like before.

Genesis sighed against the pillows. Sephiroth shifted again so that he could bury his face into the crook of Genesis’s neck, hand still spread over his ass.

‘Rude,’ Genesis said, but the accusation didn’t hold much weight.   

Sephiroth slipped a finger inside him and Genesis opened his mouth, shoulders tensing. He made a soft, pained noise as Sephiroth settled inside him, finding the dip in the front wall. Sephiroth waited for Genesis to relax before pressing into that tight little space, and the redhead all but melted against him, shoulders leaning back against Sephiroth’s chest.

The General toyed with his lover until Genesis’s hips started moving as though by themselves. He was grinding his cock against the bunched-up duvet. Sephiroth sank his teeth into his neck, hooking his finger further inside him and Genesis gave a whimper. Sephiroth could feel a pulse building under his fingertips, a vein bulging rhythmically as the prostate started to swell. He sucked on Genesis’s neck as he continued the massage, giddy with just how completely Genesis was surrendering to him.

‘You still want me to stop?’ he purred, and Genesis turned his head as though glare at him over his shoulder, though the eye mask prevented it.

‘Some people like to sleep in the morning,’ he grumbled, not very convincingly.

‘Some people,’ Sephiroth specified, before slipping a second finger into him. Genesis gritted his teeth and _hissed_. He shamelessly pressed his cock into the duvet as Sephiroth hooked his fingers against his prostate, rubbing, pressing, circling. The redhead squirmed and rocked rhythmically until he was panting against his pillows, muscles clenching around Sephiroth’s fingers.

‘You’re a terrible person, you know,’ Genesis sighed.

‘Takes one to know one,’ Sephiroth murmured against his ear.

Genesis smirked, and turned his head again so Sephiroth could try and catch his lips. They managed a few sloppy kisses before Sephiroth growled his arousal against Genesis’s jaw and muttered, ‘I want to see you touch yourself.’

‘I’m sure you do.’

The idiot was still smiling. Sephiroth jammed his fingers inside him up to the knuckles and Genesis gasped at the suddenness of it.

It took ten more minutes before Genesis gave in to the temptation and closed his own hand around his erection. He pumped it up and down, foreskin rolling over the shiny leaking head. Sephiroth looked down at the glorious sight, his heart pounding heavily in his chest. He kissed the freckles on Genesis’s shoulder absently as he watched Genesis’s forearm muscles clenching as he pumped harder. The rest of his body had gone very still, mouth parted and breathless as he climbed up towards the peak.

Sephiroth could feel the man’s prostate bulging against his fingers now. He circled around it tenderly, and he felt the pulses as Genesis finally reached orgasm. The cries came in a mangled rush, like Genesis couldn’t breathe properly and was hardly controlling what came out of his mouth. Sephiroth smiled into Genesis’s neck as the redhead arched back against him, spilling thick white come onto the sheets. He gasped for a few long minutes as pleasure writhed through his body.

Satisfied, Sephiroth withdrew his fingers and fitted his arm around Genesis’s waist, nuzzling his neck as he felt the man’s breaths gradually slowing down. Then Genesis rolled over, pushed Sephiroth onto his back so that he could cuddle up against his side. He lifted a leg over Sephiroth’s hips, thigh settling over Sephiroth’s erection. They shared a few more sloppy, love-drunk kisses. Then Genesis nestled his head against his partner’s chest.

‘What did I ever do to you,’ Genesis muttered thickly.

Sephiroth smirked. ‘You really want me to answer that?’

‘Hmph. If that was a ruse to get me to cuddle you instead of the wet duvet, you could’ve just _asked_.’

‘You didn’t seem to be very receptive to words earlier.’

Genesis scoffed. ‘I’m not sleeping with you any more.’

‘OK.’

Within minutes Genesis was snoring again, and Sephiroth was carding his fingers through his lover’s soft auburn hair, smiling up to his ears as he watched Genesis’s chest rise and fall against his own.


End file.
